New Lolita!
by Fairytailanimefan
Summary: When George Pechenia joins Ouran, he is forced to join the club. But he isn't really a he, and she and Haruhi become close friends during this fun story. Maybe I will put in a bit of romance, please tell me who you want her to be paired up with! Rated T for some language!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was watching Ouran and I thought of a new character for Honey! Hope you like it!**

**Georgia POV:**

"Hmmm, I wonder where a nice place to study is..." I wondered aloud after closing the last library door. I walked up to a quiet door and looked at the plaque next to it. I had a little bit of trouble reading the small letters, but I saw that it said music room three. My name is Georgia Pechenia (I made up the name) and I was a scholarship student. I transferred from Ouran Highschool to Ouran Academy after I had aced the exam. I was a third-year, but most people mistook me for a middle school student. I opened the door to a blinding white light with rose petals floating out, and I heard some people speaking to me.

"Welcome." I heard, and when the light died down I saw seven boys smiling at me.

"Oh, it's just a boy. I can't believe he is so openly gay." An orange haired boy said. My face turned as red as a tomato.

"G-g-gay?" I said, tugging on the bottom of my uniform.

"Hey, does anyone else have some kind of deja-vu going on?" A boy that looked identical to the first one that spoke said.

"Yeah, this reminds me of the first time I met you guys." A boy with brown hair and eyes said. He seemed very girlish to me.

"Well, no matter what gender our customer is, we have a responsibility to show them a good time." A boy with blonde hair said, very close to me. I jumped away with a small 'eep' and slipped on a banana peel. I knocked into a pedastol that had a vase on it, and the vase slowly tumbled to the ground. I reached out for it, but it slipped from my grasp and shattered against the ground. I sat on the ground, defeated, with tears in my eyes.

"G-gomenasai!" I cried out. The girlish-looking boy looked at me with realisation in his eyes, and I realized the same thing about him. He was a girl, pretending to be a boy, just like me.

"Again with the vase." A boy with black hair said, pushing his glasses up his nose with a sigh of exasperation.

"Looks like we have a new dog, judging by his uniform, he has no way to pay us back." The twins said in unision.

"Yeah, that is George Pechenia, he is in my class. He's a scolarship student." The only person I recognised in the room said. It was Mitskuni Haninozuka, a third year like me. I stayed away from most people in my class, because I didn't want to be found out. I heard a weird laughter coming from behind me, and I turned around in fear as a lady rose out of the floor.

"It looks like Honey has some lolita competition, a shy, innocent little boy that can barely pay for his uniform." She said. I quickly stood up.

"I-I will try to pay you back as much as I can for the vase. I have thirty-thousand yen in my wallet right now." I said, reaching into my pocket. I pulled out the money and held it out nervously, my hand shaking. The tall black haired boy closed my hand around the money.

"We wouldn't want you to waste your money on this, so I will do as the twins said before. You will be our dog, or errand boy, until you pay off the expenses for the vase." He said, and I sighed in relief.

"O-okay, what should I do first?" I asked shyly, twisting the bottom of my oversised shirt in my hands. I felt a hand clap onto my back, and I eeped again. Realization dawned on the black haired boys face.

"First, let's introduce ourselves. I am Tamaki, the king of this well established club. This is Haruhi Fujioka, our former dog until you came along. This is Mori and Honey, and Kyoya is the 'tax-collector' over there, and these two are the shady twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi is the only one so far to be able to tell them apart. First order of business, you need a uniform to impress the ladies." Tamaki said, pushing me behind a curtain with a bag.

"Let's help you." The twins said. I eeped again.

"No, no! I don't need help! I-I can do it myself! I squeaked, trying to push them out. I finally got them to leave as realization dawned on their faces as well. I canged quickly and went out of the dressing room. Haruhi came in, nodding to herself at my appearance. "Do-do I look alright?" I asked, tugging onn the hem of my blazer.

"You look fine, but I can tell you have no idea how to tie a tie." She said, fixing it for me. Honey and Mori came in with a brush and a blow dryer, and started working on my hair. Honey lifted a peice of my hair away from my ear and inspected the lobe of it. Soon, he poked Mori and pointed the hole out to him. Realization dawned on their faces as well, and I knew that soon enough Tama-chan would find out as well. After they did my hair, the twins came out with a mirror and stood me in front of it. I saw myself transformed into a feminine looking guy, with large green eyes and shaggy dirty blonde hair. I went out of the dressing room place and was handed a shopping list by Kyoya.

"We need you to go to the store and get these things for us. And don't forget the instant coffee, Tamaki loves that stuff." He said, handing me money and hustling me out of the door. I walked over to the nearest supermarket and grabbed what was on the list, and I decided to use some of my money to buy extra instant coffee, since Tama-chan enjoyed it so much. I would give it to him as a present, I thought to myself. I walked back up the stairs and went back into the music room, and as I was walking over to Kyoya, I tripped over nothing. I was very clumsy. As I brushed myself off, Haru-chan came over and helped me pick up my spilled groceries.

"Why did you get so much instant coffee?" She said, putting three jars back into the bag.

"I got some to give as a present to Tama-chan." I said, my cheeks turning pink.

"Aww, you are so cute! You didn't have to get a present for me!" Tama-chan said, scooping me up off the floor and swinging me around. He stopped, his hands underneath my armpits, as realization dawned on his face. My face burned as I felt his thumbs touching a part of my chest that shouldn't be touched. He slowly sat me back onto the floor and walked away, a pink tinge on his cheeks, but his face wasn't nearly as red as mine.

"Tama-chan, touching George like that is a big no-no!" Honey said, waving his finger in front of Tamaki's face. I picked up the bags and went into the storage closet and started shelving the supplies. Haruhi came in and started helping me.

"Is it alright if I call you Peachy-senpai? After all, it is the first part of your last name." She said.

"Hai! That is what Papa calls me!" I said, smiling at her.

"So now we all know that Georgia is a girl." Kyo-chan said, walking in.

"Her name is Georgia?" The twins said in sync.

"Yes, her papers were apparently messed up and she was admitted as George instead of Georgia by accident, but when her father saw that her uniform as a boy would be noticabely cheaper, they decided to keep it this way." He said, clicking his phone shut.

"So, we have two cross-dressers in the club now. Is Peachy-senpai going to become a host as well?" Haruhi said thoughtfully. I heard the manical laughter again and jumped behind Haru-chan, afraid of the stories I heard about Renge.

"I have made a decision. The cute little boy is now another lolita host!" She said, oblivious that I was a girl. She probably couldn't hear out conversation underground.

"Haruhi, what is a host?" I asked, tugging on her sleeve. I was very short, only coming up to about her shoulder.

"It is where you entertain ladies by talking to them and stuff." She said.

"Do we play games?" I asked hopefully.

"Sometimes we play red light, green light, and Kankeri, and sometimes we play board games." She said.

"I love Kankeri! It is my favorite game!" I said.

"Get ready, Peachy. The girls are coming soon, and we will have a sign up sheet at the door." Kyoya said. I sat down at a table and plucked at the tablecloth. Haruhi went up to Kyoya and they had a conversation. She came over to me.

"Okay, Peachy-senpai. Today my customers and I will sit with you." She said. "Oh, and don't tell anyone I am a girl, okay?" She said, smiling at me. I felt like she was the big sister I never had. All I had was a big brother, and he was really protective, like Papa was. He always told me that I needed to be protected from boys, but all of the boys I met were really nice, like the Host Club. The door opened, and a couple of girls walked over to the table Haru-chan and I were sitting at.

"Haruhi, who is this little boy with you? He is so adorable!" A girl said after she sat down.

"This is George Pechenia, but I call him Peachy." Haru-chan said.

"Ha-Hai. That is what my Papa calls me as well." I said, bowing my head to them. "What are your names?" I asked.

"Awww! I am Lillian, and this is Grace." The girl said.

"You ladies have beautiful names, Lilly-chan, Grace-chan. Is it alright if I call you that?" I asked.

"KAWAII! Of course you can, Peachy!" They said. I felt a tinge of pink color my cheeks.

"H-Hai." I said, bowing my head again.

"So, why don't we get to know Peachy-senpai better?" Haru-chan suggested. The girls nodded and leaned in close to me. I squirmed at the attention.

"Peachy, do you have any siblings?" Lilli-chan asked.

"Yes, I do! I have a brother, and his name is Kyo! He is at college right now far away! He is going to be a lawyer when he grows up! He has hair like me, and he is as tall as Mori! He is the best brother in the whole wide world!" I said, excited to be talking about my brother. "He looks just like Papa, but Papa's hair is different. He has black hair and green eyes, and I have eyes like him, and Kyo has my Mama's eyes." I said, tears building up in my eyes when I thought of Mama.

"Oh, Peachy what's wrong?" Grace-chan asked, pulling me into a hug.

"My Mama died when I was just a baby. I don't remember her, but Papa tells me bedtime stories about her every night." I said, wiping my eyes. "I'm sorry about rambling before. Please forgive me." I said, bowing again.

"So polite!" They said together. Haruhi and I talked to alot of girls, and I told them about Kyo and Papa, but I didn't talk about Mama anymore. I soon began to get drowsy, and I closed my eyes. I layed my head down in Haru-chan's lap and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was covered in a blanket and there was a stuffed bear by me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, hugging the bear. It was very soft, and I noticed that we still had customers. I sat there for a little bit and looked at the clock. It was almost five o'clcok, and Papa was going to come pick me up soon. I went over to Haru-chan.

"Haru-chan, when are we supposed to leave?" I asked, yawning. "Papa is going to pick me up soon, and I don't know when the club activities are over." I said, handing her the bear.

"We should be done in a couple of minutes. You did have a long first day, so you can go get your things." She said, taking the blanket from me as well. A bell jingled and all of the girls stood up and went to the door. I went over to Kyoya and gave him a hug.

"Arigato for letting me join, Kyoya!" I said. I went to go grab my bag and headed out the door.

"Goodbye everyone! See you tomorrow!" I said and opened the door, coming face to face with a lady that looked like a man. She had auburn hair and was dressed in a pencil skirt and a blazer top. "Hello, can I help you?" I asked politely to the woman.

"Oh, you are so cute! I have never met a cuter little boy in my life!" She cried, hugging me and spinnign around.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Haru-chan asked, and the lady put me down. I was quite dizzy after all the spinning and stumbled a bit. I looked at the clock again, and I had to leave quickly or Papa was going to get worried. I quickly ran down the steps and saw Papa's car waiting at the gate. I went in the car and saw not Papa, but Kyo!

**A/N: I hope you like the chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like my story! Please review!**

**Georgia POV:**

"Kyo!" I said, hugging him across the car. "Papa didn't tell me that you were coming home!" I said, sitting down and buckling in my seatbelt.

"That is because Papa didn't know I was coming. I came for a surprise so we could celebrate your birthday next week. Now, why were you late?" He said sternly.

"Kyo, I was saying goodbye to my new friends. I joined a club today!" I said excitedly. "We drink tea, and have cake, and talk to girls and everyone is really nice. There are two boys named Honey and Mori in my class, and they are in the club too!" I said.

"Are they nice to you?" He asked, squeezing the steering wheel.

"Yes, all the boys are. And there is a girl in the club too, and her name is Haruhi, but only the people in the club know she is a girl, which is me, Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Kaoru, and Hikaru." I explained. "They are all very nice, and they are my first friends at school." I said happily. "Oh, and they know I am a girl too." I said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Well, if any of them give you trouble, tell me and I will pummel them for you." He said, shutting off the car. We went inside and I saw Papa sitting at the table.

"Papa! I joined a club! And they gave me this uniform for free, and they know I am a girl, and there is another girl who is pretending to be a boy like me and the boys know she is a girl and we are all best friends and we eat cake and-" I rambled to him excitedly until he cut me off, laughing.

"Yes, yes, I know. Kyoya called me and asked if it would be alright if you joined the club, and I know all of this already, but I am glad you are so excited." He said. "But if any of those boy give you trouble, then you tell me right away." He said, cracking his knuckles. I winced.

"Papa, you know that I don't like that sound." I said, covering my ears.

"Sorry Peachy." He said, smiling sheepishly. I went into my room and pulled open my drawer. I put on a blue nightgown and some blue heart slippers and went into the kitchen to start making dinner. We were going to have fancy ramen, as Papa called it. It was made with a regular package of Ramen Noodles, except I put real broth in and vegetables. I finished supper and took the milk out of the refrigerator. I set the table and went into the living room where Papa and Kyo were watching some kind of sport show.

"Supper is ready!" I said and they got up and went into the kitchen where the kotatsu was. It wasn't on, but we would turn it on in the fall. We ate, and after that Kyo and I went into our shared room. His bed was on one side of the room, and mine was on the other. I had a pink bed, and his was navy. Our dressers were right next to each other, his was blue and mine was pink, and we share a bathroom. Papa's room was across from ours, and he had his own bathroom, too. I did the last of my homework that I couldn't finish during class and climbed into bed. Papa came in and tucked me in, kissing my forehead. I smiled and Kyo did the same. I turned onto my side and soon fell asleep at only eight o'clock.

"Peachy, time to get ready for school." I heard Kyo call to me. I got up and grabbed my uniform and went to take a shower. After that, I made eggs and toast for Papa and Kyo. I started cooking when I was seven, and I took over from Kyo because he wasn't a very good cook. After we ate breakfast, Kyo drove me to school. All day I couldn't stop thinking about the club, and as soon as school was over I went straight to the club. I opened the door and ran inside. I wanted to find Haruhi. I looked for her everywhere, but I couldn't find her. I went to the storage room to see if she was there, and when I came back out the club was no longer there. I saw a jungle. I tried walking through it, but soon I got lost. There was a monkey in one of the trees, and it kept throwing bananas at me. I was running away when I got tangled in a bunch of vines, and they were all wrapped around me.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? I'm stuck!" I called, and soon I saw everyone come towards me dressed as hula dancers.

"Oh, thank God, I thought we lost her." Tamaki said, sighing in relief.

"Haruhi, I was looking for you and then the jungle came and I got lost!" I said, kicking my legs, trying to get untangled. I was hanging a few feet off the floor, and Mori came over and pulled me out of the vines. He set me on the ground and I went over to Haru-chan. "Why are you dressed like a girl? I thought no one knew you were a girl." I said to her.

"I am cosplaying as a girl." She said.

"I thought you were a girl?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I'm pretending to pretend to be a girl." She said.

"Okay, I think I got it now." I said, nodding.

"Why were you looking for me?" She asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to sleepover at my house next Friday!" I said.

"Really? What is the occasion?" She asked.

"Well, my birthday is next Wednesday, so I want to celebrate it! Did you know you are my first friend?" I said, grabbing her hand as we started walking to the hosting place for the club.

"Wait, first friend? You never had a friend before?" She asked, and everyone turned to look at us.

"U-um, well, yes. No one liked me much at my other school. Papa and Kyo said they were just jealous because all the boys liked me, but I think it was just because I was so smart." I said, thinking.

"I find it hard to believe that you have never had a friend before." Tamaki said.

"Takashi, I think we should have a party at the Host Club for Peachy!" Honey said. We made it back to the tables and couches set up by the door, and Tamaki ran off to go get something as the rest of the club talked about what we would do at the party. Haru-chan was saying that we should have a game day, because I liked games, and Kyoya was agreeing with her.

"We could invite the girls, too, and make her birthday into the annual party." He said. Tamaki came running back in.

"Look, we got you an outfit too!" He said, showing me the one piece green swimsuit with a grass skirt.

"But aren't I supposed to look like a boy?" I asked.

"No, you are going to be doing what Haruhi is doing, pretending to pretend to dress like a girl." He explained to me, ushering me into the dressing room. When I came back out, Tamaki gave me two little pigtails on the side of my head. They were tied with green ribbons. Kyoya was talking on the phone with someone.

"Who were you talking to, Kyoya?" I asked him.

"I was talking to Kyo. I invited him to come join us today. I thought it would be polite to meet him." he said. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Kyoya! I wanted you guys to meet Kyo-Kyo!" I said. Then I remembered that Haruhi never gave me an answer. "Haru-chan! Where did you go?" I called. The I saw her by Hika-chan, Kao-chan, and Tama-chan. I ran over to her.

"Daddy says no more hanging around these shady twins!" Tama-chan.

"You are Haruhi's dad?" I asked.

"No, he gave himself that title somehow. It can get really annoying." Haru-chan said. Then Hika-chan and Kao-chan came over to me and hugged me.

"Aww, look at little Peachy. She's so cute, I think we have another toy." They said.

"A toy? What are we playing?" I asked and Haru-chan sweatdropped. "Oh yeah! Haru-chan, do you want to come over?" I asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I will have to ask dad, but I do want to come over." She said.

"Yay! I will tell Kyo-Kyo to tell Papa that you said you want to." I said to her. I tried squirming away from the cooing twins, but it was difficult. Soon, Kyoya came over.

"Okay, you guys, no more of this while Kyo is here. He is very protective of Peachy, and he won't hesitate to hit you." He said, and I nodded. They reluctantly put me down. After a few minutes, the door opened and Kyo came in, squinting at the light.

"Kyo-Kyo!" I called and ran over to hug him. After we hugged, he looked at my outfit.

"Why are you dressed like a girl?" He asked.

"I'm pretending to pretend to dress like a girl." I explained. He relaxed.

"Okay. So, are you going to tell me who is who?" He asked.

"This is Kyoya, he is the one who let me join the club. This is Tamaki, the king of the club. This is Hikaru, and this is Kaoru. They are twins. This is Honey, he's in my class, and this is Mori, he and Honey are best friends and cousins, and he is in my class too. And this is Haruhi, the girl like me! Oh, and she said that maybe she can sleep over next week, so can you tell Papa?" I said to him and he nodded.

"Alright, the girls should be here soon." Kyoya said. I went to my table and sat down, and Kyo sat with me.

"This is my first day by myself!" I said excitedly.

"Well, you aren't really by yourself because I'm here." Kyo said. My happiness deflated.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I mumbled. Kyoya came over and handed me a clipboard, and I got up to get the tea and cake stand. First I brought the tea to the table. then I brought everyone else their tea, and then I put cake stands on every table, then brought one to mine. "Alright, remember Kyo, serve the girls first, then serve yourself. Always be polite and make conversation." I said to him, and told him what not to do. I sat down, and the doors opened. The first girls on my list were Lilli-chan and Grace-chan again. They came over to the table.

"Peachy, who do you have with you today?" Lilli-chan asked as I pulled her chair out. As I seated Grace-chan, Kyo introduced himself.

"Kyo, you are so lucky to have such a cute and polite young brother." Grace-chan said.

"Grace-chan, Lilli-chan, would you like cake?" I asked as I poured them cups of tea.

"Oh, yes please Peachy! May I have chocolate?" Lilli-chan asked.

"And may I have strawberry?" Grace-chan asked.

"Yes you may. Sweet cake for two sweet girls coming right up!" I said as I pulled out to slices of cake. "Kyo-Kyo, would you like cake as well?" I asked him.

"Peachy, I can get it myself." He said, laughing.

"No, I need to practice hosting, and I can't do that if you serve yourself." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Fine, may I have a peice of carrot cake?" He said.

"Yes you may." I said, and gave him a peice of cake. We talked to girl after girl, drinking tea the whole while. After my second peice of cake, Kyo wouldn't let me have anymore. At four o'clock, Kyo had to go home to help dad with some plumbing. I said goodbye and continued serving my guests and chatting with them. Most of them said that I would make a cute girl, and I laughed at the thought. At quarter to five, the bell chimed again and the girls all left. I changed back into my uniform and headed towards the door after saying goodbye to everyone. I ran into Haruhi's dad again, and I said hello and goodbye to him. I went over to Papa's car, but instead of Kyo it was Papa this time. I told him how much fun Kyo and I had with everyone and how I was dressed as a hula dancer and how they were planning on having a party for my birthday next week. When we got home, we ate supper and went to bed after a while.

* * *

**The Day of the Party**

After school, we set up all of the games outside by the rose maze. We were having a game day outside, and we were making teams with the girls who were coming to the party. On my team were my customers, and everyone was going to rotate games after a while. We started playing when all of the girls got there, and my team started off by playing tag. I was it first, and I tagged Lilli-chan. We played for fifteen minutes, then it was time to switch. Next we were playing red light, green light. I was it again, and after that, we played hide and go seek. After that we had a break time, where we had cake and tea with some sandwiches, then we got to play two more games. First we played Kankeri, and of course I was it again, and then we played freeze tag, which was the best game yet, because I kept pretending to be frozen so whoever was it would run past me, and then I could free a bunch of people at a time. Then it was time for the girls to go, but the boys, Haruhi and I stayed longer so they could give me presents, even though I said no presents. Kyoya got me a blue notebook like his with stickers to put on it. Hikaru and Kaoru got me three way walkie talkies, so we each had one. Honey got me a stuffed animal that was a bunny, and it was pink. Mori got me framed pictures of the host club, and they had all of our names on the frames. Tamaki got me a fancy princess costume with a crown and everything. Haruhi got me a bunch of crayons and coloring pages of animals. Kyo came to pick me up, and he had to help me carry my presents. As soon as I got home I started making a big thank you card for them, and I used two sheets of construction paper and wrote "Thank You So Much" on the front of it, and I colored pictures of bunnies and cake and tea pots all over the inside of it and signed it with Peachy.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was the first one up and Kyo left the day before, so I took a shower and made breakfast, then went to go wake up Papa. I grabbed my backpack and card and waited in the car for Papa. Once we got to school, I put the card in my locker and headed to class. I sat in my spot next to Honey, and said hello to both of them and thank you for the presents. During lunch, I sat in the cafeteria for the first time. Haruhi and I sat next to each other and traded each other for stuff in our lunches. I had fried rice and she had white rice, so we traded. We traded sandwiches as well. We kept our fruits, because I had cherries and she had an apple, and we liked what we had. By the time the rest of the club sat down, we had finished our sandwiches and were starting on our rice. Tomorrow, Haruhi would be spending the night at my house, and I was making a mental note of what foods to buy for supper. I was going to make fancy ramen, because we hadn't had it since last week. I noticed Tamaki drop his spoon.

"What is wrong, Tama-chan?" I asked him.

"Next week is physical exams." He said.

"We just need to get Peachy a doctor in the special boys clinic like we did with Haruhi. It isn't a big deal." Hikaru said.

"That may be a problem. My family isn't doing the exams this time." Kyoya said.

"What?!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, what?" I asked, confused at the situation. Then it clicked in my brain. "Oohhh. I see, the doctors are going to figure out I'm a girl, and then I will have to leave the host club." I said, feeling sad. I pushed away my lunch as tears filled my eyes. I wiped them away. "I don't want to leave the Host Club." I said, trying not to cry at the thought of not being around my friends. "I will come visit every day, or I will be the dog again, or something." I said. Everyone sat there in silence.

"We could have Tamaki's dad pull out a doctor for Haruhi and Peachy." Mori said.

"Yeah, Tama-chan! Your dad is the headmaster, he can do something." Honey said.

"Oh, thank goodness, I was stumped for a moment there." Tamaki sighed in relief. After lunch it was the same routine all through the end of club time, as well. Lilli-chan was sick, so I was with Grace-chan and a new girl, as well. It was a girl named Sara-Lynn, and she was very nice. I was still the least popular in the club, but that didn't matter to me. I walked to the store after school because I told Papa to not pick me up so I could go. I saw a magazine that said 'Top Five Sleepover Ideas' so I bought it and read it in the store. I bought the stuff it said you should do things with, so I had nail polish and a makeup kit, face masks, ice cream sundae stuff, a movie and pocorn, and hair supplies. I was hoping that Haruhi would have fun, because this was the first sleepover I had ever had. I checked out and headed home quickly so my ice cream wouldn't melt. As soon as I got home, I put everything away and cleaned the house, then dad and I ordered some sushi. After dinner I put all of Kyo's stuff that was laying on the floor away, like his shoes and stray clothes. I brought the spare mirror from the storage space and put it on my desk with the help of Papa. I put the makeup and hair stuff on the desk, for makeovers, and I put the face mask and nail polish in the bathroom. After that I went to bed because I had no homework and it was almost nine, which was past my school day bedtime.

* * *

"Haruhi!" I yelled when I saw her at the club. "Are you excited? I bought a bunch of stuff to do. I saw a magazine that said stuff to do at a sleepover, and I am really excited because it is my first sleepover and I didn't know what to get so I got the stuff so we can do it-"

"Woah, settle down there! It's my first sleepover too, and I am excited." Haru-chan said, squeezing my shoulder. We had club time, but since it was Friday we had an hour less than usual. When the ladies left, Haruhi and I went down to my car, me practically skipping in excitement.

"Are you girls excited?" Papa asked, laughing when we got in the car.

"Yes! Papa, this is going to be the best night ever!" I said, bouncing in my seat. Once we got to my house I started supper right away and Haruhi helped. We ate quickly, and then we went to my room to look at the magazine.

"Okay, so first it says makeovers." Haruhi said.

"Lets start with clothes!" I said, pulling my dresses out of my closet. Haruhi was like a completely different person, giggling and laughing as we searched through the dresses, trying to find some pretty ones. I found one that was pink and flouncy, with a cinched waist and a tutu style skirt. Haruhi had found one of my mom's old ones that was like an evening gown, a halter top dress that was fitted up until the waist and then it flared out with silky ruffles down to her knees. After we put them on, we did each others makeup. She gave me light pink eyeshadow and lined the inner corners of my eyes with white. We were using the magazine when we needed help, and I saw how to do smoky eyes so I gave Haruhi smoky eyes with cat eye eyeliner. Then I put red lipstick on her and then we started to do each other's hair. Haruhi tousled my hair around with mousse so it was slightly curly, and then she put a butterfly clip in my hair to pin my bangs back. I straightened her hair and used some of her hair to create a headband in the shape of a braid by her forehead. We took a picture of ourselves and then changed into our pajamas and washed our faces. Then we did face masks and painted our toenails. We both did pink, but mine was dark and hers was light. We peeled off the masks when our timer went off and then we went to watch the movie I bought. I asked the lady in the clearence section what movie she reccomended to watch that was funny. She told me to get Pitch Perfect, so I did. I mad popcorn during the previews and showed Papa the picture we took of us in Mama's pretty dresses. He smiled sadly. The popcorn finished popping so I took the bowl into the living room and saw Haruhi swaddled in blankets. I giggled at the sight of her and she laughed back at me. I started the movie **(SPOILERS ABOUT THE MOVIE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS)** And when the girl puked while she was singing I covered my eyes, it was digusting but funny at the same time. We decided that our favorite character was Fat Amy, and we also thought the funniest moment was when Fat Amy introduced herself to Aubrey and Chloe. We also thought that the coolest part was when they were singing at the finals. **(Spoilers over) **After the movie it was about ten at night and we were both tired, so we decided to go to bed. I told her we were having ice cream for breakfast and she got excited. Away from the boys, she was like a completely different person, all girly and giggly. It was weird, I thought to myself. I was laying in Kyo's bed and Haruhi was already sleeping in my bed. I didn't want her to have to sleep in Kyo's bed because it would be weird. Soon after that thought I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I went to the bathroom and woke Haruhi up. We went in the kitchen very quietly so Papa wouldn't wake up and ate our sundaes. Once we finished I made Papa one and brought it to his room so he wouldn't have to get up. I woke him up and handed him the sundae, then went back out by Haruhi.

"What time is your dad picking you up?" I asked.

"In about half an hour." She said. Her phone started ringing and she groaned.

"What?" I asked, looking at the screen. It was Tama-chan. "Don't worry, I'll answer it." I reassured her and flipped the phone open. "Hello? Tama-chan?" I said.

"Peachy! Why didn't Haruhi answer?" He asked.

"Haruhi is sleeping." I said.

"Well, when she wakes up tell her we are waiting for her at her house." He said, hanging up.

"What did he want?" She asked.

"He said they are waiting for you at your house." I said.

"Can you come so they aren't as bad?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan. It's Papa's day to spend with me, and I'm not allowed to leave the house. Silly, I know, but this is the only day we can spend fully together." I said.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to get my things. Thank you for inviting me, I had so much fun!" She said. Twenty minutes later, she left, and I went into Papa's room. He was pulling his clothes out of his dresser and went into the bathroom to change. I tidied his room a little bit. Today we were going to watch movies, so I decided to watch the same one Haru-chan and I watched. As we settled down to watch the movie, I felt so comfortable that I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! Two chapters in one day. Yay! Let's have a bit of fun. **

**Question-What is your favorite thing to do at a sleepover? Comment your answers!**


End file.
